


Hypnotic

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen





	1. Chapter 1

　　高嘉朗高大少爷是高家的一根独苗，不过自从高夫人死了之后，他跟他老爹关系一直不好，其实说是不好也不太准确，他们爷俩既不吵架也不动手，见面说话也和和气气的。可当老子的平时轻易想不起自己儿子整日就知道跟他纳的那十几房姨太太鬼混，当儿子的除了拿钱的时候也完全不着家在外面活得逍遥自在。好在这样的关系两人都十分满意，都没有去改变的想法。  
　　故而高嘉朗知道自己老子身患重病眼看没几天活头的时候也并不多么伤心，回家露了一面就又不知道跑哪里去了，老爷子本人被他那十几房姨太太围绕也没空去想儿子，莺莺燕燕一群围着他伺候得十分尽心，生怕他老人家一个驾鹤西去她们都得被扫地出门。  
　　老爷子有钱有势活得自在，自然是不想死的，只不过这中医西医看了一个遍，没有半点起色。最后不知哪房姨太太请来了一位据说道行高深的大师，大师在宅子里转了个遍得出了结论，需是娶一位男夫人给老爷子冲喜才有好转的可能。大师拿了高额的报酬，自觉是应该更尽心尽力一些，一番谁也看不懂的推算之后，到还真给老爷子找到了一位最适合的男夫人。  
　　这位倒霉的男夫人姓刘名也，是省城里学校新请来的音乐老师，人长得好看又高又瘦的，会讲外语唱外国歌，还会跳据说是现下北平上海那些大城市里正时兴的舞蹈，对他芳心暗许的太太小姐们能从他家门口一直排到学校里去。可是这高老爷一句话，那些太太小姐们蠢蠢欲动的芳心全都沉了下去，就是再借她们百八十个胆子也不敢跟高老爷抢人啊。  
　　这刘老师倒是对此很有些意见，他自己的日子过得好好的，怎么就莫名其妙得给高老爷当夫人了。只不过面对着高老爷家的枪子，这什么意见不意见的全都没有了，是个人都感叹，这刘老师是造了什么孽被高家给逼成这样。  
　　这边刘也不情不愿的答应了，那边高家马上开始张罗着选个良辰吉日把人娶进门。大仙给选的是个黄道吉日，宜办红白喜事，没想到这红白喜事还真给一块办了。  
　　高老爷娶亲是大事，高嘉朗那必须得回来露一面，假模假样的表示一下恭喜，只是没想到这趟家回的值，一下子把红事白事一块给办了。高嘉朗倒是没所谓，一切事宜都交给下人们操办，自己连伤心都懒得装，乐得做个甩手掌柜，成了整个大宅里唯二的闲人，另一个自然就是新过门的刘也。  
　　刘也的身上的喜服都还没换下，红艳艳的布料更衬得那一张脸白白净净，他迷茫地站在原地，没人搭理他他也不知道自己应该做什么。死的人是他名义上的丈夫，可是他们却也是全然的陌生人，他跟这个地方格格不入，却被迫要在这里承受所有人的瞩目。  
　　高嘉朗四下打量了一圈，下人们忙着安顿客人和准备丧事所需的一应物什，姨太太们一个个各怀心思忙着为自己的以后做打算，竟是没有一个人想起来这位刚刚过门的“高夫人”。得了，高嘉朗走到刘也的面前，到也是不客气，直接就说：“跟我走吧。”  
　　刘也疑惑不解地看着高嘉朗，这时候高嘉朗也回过味来了，发觉自己这话好像是有点歧义。天地良心，他说话的时候是真没想着撬自己那个刚死的爹的墙角，他就是看刘也一个人站这里怪尴尬的，而且又人生地不熟的想先离开都不知道往哪走。不过这话说出口，刘也注视着他，眨眼的时候那长长的睫毛仿佛是从他心尖上划过。高嘉朗心想，这大师果然是大师，给他老子选的这位夫人真是个极品，只可惜那个老东西福薄消受不起。  
　　高嘉朗干脆也没解释，拉起刘也的手就把人给拽走了，也不去管其他人投来的怪异的目光。原本高老爷准备的婚房现在是不能去的，那一堆红绸花烛的都得全收起来再换上白事的东西，现在屋里正人仰马翻呢，去了纯属添乱。高嘉朗虽然没有帮忙的打算，但也不是故意想捣乱的。想了想，高嘉朗最后还是把刘也给带回了自己的屋。这个地方高嘉朗自己其实很少来住，不过一直有人收拾，到也还挺干净。  
　　刘也一路上都没吭声，任由高嘉朗把自己拽进了屋，连点反抗都没有，高嘉朗不说话，他也不知道自己该不该坐。他现在虽是高嘉朗名义上的长辈，可他心里还是清楚的，高老爷一死，这家里一切都是眼前这个人说了算的。  
　　高嘉朗倒是丝毫没有因为屋子里多了一个人感到拘束，自顾自一屁股坐在了椅子上，伸手去拿桌子上的茶壶，没想到没碰到茶壶却碰到了刘也的手，于是高嘉朗顺手就给攥住了。高嘉朗今天终于是听到了刘也第一次开口说话：“这茶都陈了，再泡一壶吧。”高嘉朗心想，这声音还怪好听的。  
　　许是感觉到了不对，刘也想把手抽回来，结果没想到高嘉朗握得更紧了，还顺势一拉，把刘也拉近了自己的怀里。刘也被迫跌坐在高嘉朗腿上，算是彻底明白现在这走势是不太对了。他犹犹豫豫地做出了点反抗的架势，只不过还没有用上什么力气就被高嘉朗揽上他的腰的有力的臂膀化解了。而高嘉朗则根本没把刘也那点轻微的挣动当成反抗，就那仿佛是小猫挠人的力气，在高嘉朗看来跟勾引属于一个性质。  
　　“可是我现在就渴了，小妈有没有水给我喝？”高嘉朗凑到刘也耳边说着荤话，刘也的脸瞬间就红了。  
　　“你……”刘也话还没说完，就被高嘉朗用嘴把话堵了回去，高嘉朗一边亲还一边把手探进衣摆里往上摸去，很快刘也就在高嘉朗的攻势之下没了力气。  
　　高嘉朗把刘也打横抱起，放到了床上。刘也仰躺着看到高嘉朗撑在自己上方注视着自己，那双眼睛里仿佛有火在灼烧着他，他顿时觉得很是难为情，便用手遮住了自己的脸，把头歪向了一边。  
　　“别挡着，让我好好瞅瞅你。”高嘉朗抓住刘也的手腕，让他把那张泛着红的小脸露了出来，那双眼睛里还含着点点的泪光。  
　　高嘉朗看着刘也的眼睛还真有点心虚，说：“这咋还哭了？你要是不乐意就推开我，行吧？”高嘉朗觉得自己不太算是传统意义上的好人，但他也真的没有强迫人的爱好，他喜欢讲究你情我愿，这种事情你情我愿才有意思。  
　　刘也看着他，看了好一会儿，看的高嘉朗都要不明白刘也这到底是没琢磨好还是默认了。刘也突然抬手抱住了高嘉朗，吻上了他，刘也吻得热情又急切，让高嘉朗很快就把刚才那段沉默给忘掉了。  
　　层层叠叠的嫁衣繁复，光是脱下了就费了一番功夫，刘也的手发着抖，半天都没能解开一颗扣子，最后还是高嘉朗握住了他的手，一点点把刘也扒光，光是高嘉朗的手不经意触碰到刘也的皮肤都能激起他的一阵战栗。刘也生得白净，尤其是被叁了满床的红衣一衬托，更仿佛是白得发光，让人忍不住想要在上面留下点痕迹。  
　　高嘉朗就是这么想的，也是这么做的。刘也任由高嘉朗在自己的身体上留下一个一个又一个标记，让自己就这样成为继子的所有物。连他自己都说不清楚他刚才为什么没有推开高嘉朗，也许是因为他看出了高嘉朗真的会因为自己的拒绝就离开。  
　　刘也突然有点想哭，他曾经有那么一段时间以为再也没有人会在乎他的想法，没有人会让他自己去决定自己的生活，他只能活在别人的控制之下，做一个漂亮却毫无灵魂的摆设。  
　　结果高嘉朗一下子被刘也的眼泪给整懵圈了。他这光亲亲摸摸还啥都没干呢，这人咋就哭了？难道是自己手上没个轻重，把人给弄疼了？  
　　发觉高嘉朗停了下来，刘也摸了一把自己的眼泪，抬腿勾住了高嘉朗的腰，小声催促：“想啥呢，赶紧的。”  
　　高嘉朗乐：“应该是你想啥呢，咋突然就哭了？”  
　　听到高嘉朗的话，不知怎的刘也又有了想要流泪的欲望，高嘉朗看这再问下去说不定又把人给问哭了，干脆把这一篇给揭了过去，以后还有时间慢慢问，现在这种时候怎么能浪费在这些婆婆妈妈的事情上。  
　　刘也从来没有跟男人上过床，之前的那点主动已经是他能做的极限，幸好高嘉朗也没指望他再做点什么事来，只要人老老实实在这给他操别哭得稀里哗啦的就行，其他都是添头，有很好，没有他也不是那么介意。  
　　高嘉朗是真的觉得刘也是个尤物，连他的青涩也仿佛变成了半遮半掩的风情，比他爹之前半辈子挑挑拣拣给接回来的十几个姨太太加起来都勾人，只可惜这才刚刚见上面就便宜了他。  
　　一开始刘也还咬着嘴唇不愿意出声，但后来实在是忍不住了，哑着嗓子求高嘉朗轻一点慢一点，只不过那带着哭腔的声音和忍不住摆动的腰大约只能起到相反的效果。  
　　当最后这场情事结束的时候，刘也已经力竭，躺在床上不愿动弹。原本崭新的喜服上面沾染上了两个人的体液，刘也蜷缩在上面，与这喜服一同坠入肮脏的俗世，却也俗得好看脏得动人。  
　　当高嘉朗揽着已经换了一身丧服的刘也出来的时候，看到刘也有些虚浮的脚步和发红的眼眶，明眼人都明白刚才是发生了什么，只不过这明白归明白，这种事情是万万不可放到台面上来说的，大家只得睁着眼睛说瞎话，安慰刘也不要为了高老爷离世的事情太过伤心哭坏了身体就不好了。  
　　刘也被那些探究的视线盯得浑身不自在，不自觉地向高嘉朗投去了求救的目光。高嘉朗也知道了刘也是不擅长应付这种场面的，基本上就是出来稍微走了个过场不至于面子上太说不过去，就又找借口把人给带了回去。  
　　反正这边的一应事物都有人去张罗不用他操心，高嘉朗又忍不住回味那美人在怀的感觉了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在忙完了高老爷的后事之后，高嘉朗全盘接手了高家，他打发走了高老爷生前娶的那些姨太太，住进了高老爷原本住的房间，和刘也一起。  
　　因为是刚刚接手家里的生意，再加上前二十几年高嘉朗的甩手掌柜做的太彻底，所有的一切几乎都是从头学起，哪怕他在这方面算得上有天赋，一开始还是忙得脚不沾地。刘也一个人在家里闲得无聊，想要出去走走，但每次街上的人都会悄悄用异样的目光打量他，他当然清楚结婚当天新郎刚死就和继子不清不楚可不是什么好名声，更何况他还是一个男人。  
　　几次之后他也懒得出门了，他不惧那些流言蜚语，却也不想为那些人提供茶余饭后的谈资。人总是在跟性有关的方面拥有非凡的想象力，头天晚上他被蚊子咬了一口留下的红痕让那些人看见的话，用不了多久，连他跟高嘉朗上床的细节都能给编的有模有样，什么你说高嘉朗昨天晚上没回家？啧啧，那肯定是有其他人爬上了刘也的床。刘也对于这样的传言不胜其烦，干脆能不出门就不出门。  
　　家里的杂事都有佣人们处理，刘也在家里无所事事，甚至都没几个人可以说话，就算高嘉朗回来，他们大部分的交流时间也是在床上。有时候刘也都觉得自己就像是高嘉朗养的外房，整日的事情无非就是与高嘉朗上床和等待高嘉朗回来与他上床。  
　　平日里照顾刘也生活起居的那个小丫头有副好嗓子身段也生得漂亮，在与刘也混熟了之后总是缠着刘也让他教她唱歌跳舞。恰好刘也每天也无事可做，干脆就教起了这么个学生。  
　　高嘉朗回来的时候看到的就正好是这么一幕，刘也一只手握着小丫头的手，另一只手放在小丫头的背上，还低着头对她说话，两个人有说有笑的。刘也看到高嘉朗回来，也丝毫没有自己做了什么错事的神态，很自然地跟他打招呼，然后继续转过头去跟小丫头说话。  
　　高嘉朗不知怎的，一下子就联想起了那些传言，他在理智上并不相信那些东西，但是吧冲动这个东西是管不住的。高嘉朗阴沉着脸往那里一站，刘也没啥感觉，一直在高家做事的小丫头倒是立马感觉出来了不对，连忙离开了。  
　　现在院子里面只剩了高嘉朗和刘也两个人，高嘉朗二话不说一把抱起刘也就把他抵在了院中的石桌上。  
　　“大白天的你发什么疯啊？”刘也推拒道。  
　　高嘉朗伸手去解刘也的衣服：“你不想？我看你的身体挺想的啊。”  
　　刘也想去抓住高嘉朗在自己身上作乱的手，却反被制住禁锢在怀里。这些时日里他与高嘉朗厮混惯了，他的身体早就深深记住了高嘉朗所带给他的欢愉，有时高嘉朗一个带有性暗示的动作都能让他双腿发软，即使是这样幕天席地的情况下，刘也还是起了反应。  
　　刘也的皮肤敏感，很容易就可以留下印记，平时高嘉朗知道他不好意思，所以只在衣服能遮盖的地方放肆。而今天他恨不得希望所有人都知道刘也是他高嘉朗一个人的，从耳后的脖颈全都没有放过，还专门找刘也的敏感点下嘴，明明还没有什么进一步的动作，刘也都差的让高嘉朗给亲射了。  
　　他软声去求高嘉朗，让高嘉朗快些进来。高嘉朗仿佛是没有听见一般，就是不进入正题，刘也的手还被高嘉朗攥着，没有办法自己去纾解，最后在高嘉朗咬上他的乳尖的时候，他还是直接射了出来。  
　　就算他已经习惯了每次都只靠后面被高嘉朗操射，但是今次高嘉朗连他下半身都没碰就让他高潮了这件事还是让他觉得脸上很挂不住。  
　　“你这么敏感，怎么去满足女人？”高嘉朗凑到他耳边问。  
　　刘也又不傻，自然是反应过来高嘉朗在吃醋，他轻轻蹬了高嘉朗一下，说：“你胡琢磨啥，她才多大。”  
　　“不小了，到情窦初开的年纪了。”高嘉朗不依不饶。  
　　“我真不喜欢她，我就是教她跳舞。”  
　　“那你喜欢谁？”  
　　“你自个猜去！”


End file.
